The Caste
by GoddessLuu
Summary: In a new world, the land called Eden is ruled by a distasteful king who has outlawed everything he does not see fit, including homosexuality. So when a member of the top caste and the second caste fall so madly in love, what is to become of them? And what is the King hiding away? Slow Moving Kevedd Steam-punk AU
1. Prologue

In the year 2015 North Korea attacked America with their most powerful weapon Element D. The calculations stated it had a 98% chance of complete success. The 2% happened. The world was left to rubble and only about 10% of people survived. The remaining 700m were scattered about the earth at the time gathered to the American Continent, as the Eurasian ones were infertile. People relied on a new industrial revolution to take care of their needs, at the top of the world were those known to everyone as the Mad Scientist's. Those of incredible ability, a new Elite that outdid those with physical ability. Most of them were, indeed, mad, brilliant, but mad. It was like a new caste system, at the top sat the Mad Scientist's, below them, the Hunter's, those of excellent physical strength and dexterity who protected and brought meat and new vegetation to the new Eden. Third, the Acrobats, those of flexibility, quick wit, and knowledge of the hideouts, they prefer heights and make excellent lookouts for the wildlife affected by radiation, monsters that kill on sight. Fourth, the Farmer's, a secret powerhouse that provided the new Eden with food. Fifth, The Con's, quick to the point, slippery, and always making a quick buck, they are among a sub division, but are known for their ability to have important information. Sixth, and final, The Worms, not that they were by any means filthy, they simply had no role in the other castes. All these people gather under the rule of one King, a cruel ruler, taxing the people of Eden highly, regardless of caste. The laws simple: Do not murder, do not steal, do not plot the king's death, do not disturb the peace, do not engage in public 'indecencies', do not engage in homosexual activity.

And thus the stage is set.


	2. Martin

The rubble was the most exciting part, as he'd been digging away at the soil for days to find the things he needed for this newest project, the reaching claw he'd attached to his arm swooped down and collected the pieces he had so desired, the bits bungying out like stacking cups, one inside another with a shrunken bulldozer claw attached, like clockwork, it worked perfectly, retracting up to him and he placed the substance into the bag. Edd grinned, his project for cleaner air would be successful at the rate at which he was going! The success and fame was enough to keep him going! Eddward Vincent, Saviour of New Eden! The thought made him giggle, oh he could barely contain his excitement! He rushed through the city, repetitively saying 'excuse me' to everyone as he ran the claw now attached to his belt and the bag in his hands. His short legs running as fast as they could until he ran smack into another individual, the bag in his hands shooting sky high and Edd hit the ground with a thud.

"O-ow… I'm so sorry…" He looked up and blinked. "Oh, hello, Kevin." He smiled when Kevin extended his hand, using it to get up. The male might have been a caste lower than him but that didn't stop him from making friends with him, or the other castes for that matter.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Kevin asked with a small smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Just back to my lab, I have the final pieces for a project I've been working on…" He trailed off, searching frantically for the bag he'd dropped upon impact with the other male's (rather sculpted) chest. "Oh goodness… where did it go?"

"Looking for this, cutie?" The familiar voice was accompanied by teal hair that had Edd sighing in relief. Nathan had his bag, that was much more fortunate than he usually was.

"Thank you, very much, Nathan." Edd smiled. "I thought it would be lost."

"Nah, I caught it, nearly hit me on the head."

"I'm sorry…" He reached for the bag but Nat held it out of his reach.

"The cost to return it is one kiss." He teased.

"Nathan that's not funny, that's illegal, now give me back my bag!" Edd demanded.

"I didn't realise that telling jokes was illegal." Nat snickered, handing the bag back.

Edd held it close to his chest. "It's not funny."

"Is that cuz you're already on probation for one count of it?" A new voice joined the mix.

Edd didn't respond, looking down, his grip on the burlap bag tightened. He remembered all too well what his crimes were and what the sentence had been for his partner… class level had saved Edd once, he doubted the King would be so generous again.

"Aw, c'mon fag," one of the newcomer's friends snickered. "Give us a reason to get you arreste-"

"Enough, David." The newcomer spoke. "There's no need to be so rude. It's no laughing matter."

Xavier, a member of Edd's own class, he wasn't much a horrible person as he tended towards brutal honesty. He wasn't mean, just… had no filter.

"Edd is very aware of the consequences of his actions. Poor Martin's life cut so short." Xavier sighed. "I fail to see the humour in both crime and punishment."

Edd still wouldn't speak, lump caught in his throat. Martin was really a sore topic, brown eyes that had so much hope for New Eden, who hoped to unite the castes against the King. Dreaming of a world where everyone was free to be where they want, where class didn't exist… but then he was only a Worm. Worms rarely ever got by in the end. He remembered warm summer nights talking about things they wanted with all their hearts, dreaming of future events, scheming to run away… in the end, Martin died holding Edd's heart in his hands.

"Edd, what do you have to say for yourself?" Xavier spoke again. Kevin ground his teeth, Xavier was just stepping on nerves today, one two three crunch.

"He doesn't have to say anything to you." Kevin spat. "Go bug someone else."

"I apologise if I've hurt any feelings, but it was a crime he committed. He has to face his life knowing that his reckless actions has ended someone's life."

Edd began shaking. He'd been forced to witness his lover's death. He remembered the choking on blood, the struggle to keep the smile on his face while the ax was brought down on his bruised and battered body.

"Xavier, you're not helping him realise his sins any faster, so why don't you just… go away." Nat tried, hand on Edd's shoulder.

"Very well. I shall see you later then, Edd. I'm eager to see the progress on your project." And with that said Xavier turned to leave. Rarely was he this bittersweet, but it seemed the disgusting air and summer heat had gotten to him too.

"I can't believe that guy… he's being so strange… just ignore him Edd." Nat looked around. "Edd?" The brainiac had disappeared, bag in hand, darting down alleyways and running for his home. The large, steel door, closed behind him with a clang and he dropped to the floor. The wonderful memories pouring over him and ending with the crash of reality that he really should have seen coming. If only he'd never met Martin. If only he'd never spoken of dreams with him. Maybe he'd be alive. Still smiling, still breathing, with those dreams and ambitions that had made Edd so hopeful to hear. With the memories, so did tears pour, hands clasping at his ears in an attempt to make the ringing go away, the bag dropping to the floor with a clatter. He'd never be able to move on. He'd never be able to continue his life without those soft, sweet days and nights spent hand in hand. Martin… his Martin. Dead. Executed. It should have been Edd. At least then Martin could spread his ideas on to everyone else… bring the hope up, raise it, nurse it, feed it, until everyone had accepted his ideals and rose up with him in an act of passionate belief to tear down King Eugene's homophobic reign.

Then something new was sparked in Edd. Why should Martin's idea's die with him? Perhaps Edd's life now would be easily spent under the things he'd learned from Martin. After all, Edd had the resources to continue the dream, he had the know how and the intelligence to create and make things that would help his cause… no, Martin's death wasn't a tragedy.

Martin's death was a spark.

Wiping his tears he stood, grasping the bag once more and with a determined look he continued on to the lab. First, he'd finish this project. Next, he'd start what Martin didn't have the power to. He'd make this world better for everyone, he'd make everything better. Perhaps when life was finally a thing to be enjoyed instead of endured, he could find room in his heart to love once more.

~.~.~

With the pieces in part and the machine built, he set it up in the park, thousands of faces all mirroring the one pseudo peace they pretended to live in a world that was supposed to be free from sorrow. Eden… such a lie.

The machine started with a whirr and they all stopped and stared at the top class scientist that had set it there and suddenly the sun showed through the smog and they gawked and murmured, smiles on their faces, children squealing and asking what this warmth was as the sun had seemed to be so covered by the cold of the industry they knew.

"Wow! This is astounding!" The loudest of the praises he heard came from a Con. He smiled, pushing his goggles back over the hat he wore.

"Clear air will bring about a new age!" His voice stopped them all and they looked so optimistic, it reinforced the confidence he had built up. He saw Kevin among those in the crowd, he looked confused but not upset, he didn't pay attention as it would cause his confidence to disappear. "Breathe freely, this is free. Everyone should be free." A few people seemed to lose their smiles and put on confused looks.

"Which is why I declare war on the King. Let love and life be free!" For a moment the silence was nerve wracking but slowly cheers began ringing through. "No harsh taxes, no cruel punishment for love, no more of this! I'm so sick of it!" He could imagine Martin's face as he spoke these words, his heart flying and fluttering once more as it had when he was alive. You cannot truly kill someone who was loved. "Why should such unfair treatment be placed on those simply for breathing?! Why are punishments for lower classes more rash than those for higher classes?! It ends here. I encourage you to think on your own choices, think about your way of life. Are you truly happy with it?!"

Several people shouted no.

"Then let's do something about it! Down with the King!" Cheers caused him to grin, but Kevin's shocked, fearful face nearly wiped it from him. No… this had to be done, this was for more than just freeing love, this was for equality, this was for the poor people who were taxed higher than the rich, this was for everyone, not just Martin. He stepped down from his place on the machine and started walking back for his home, feeling fantastic. He would not rest until the talk was no longer talk, until action was taken, and King Eugene was thrown off his pedestal. No more would there be distrust between neighbours, no longer would there be favour for one caste over another. Worms and Mad Scientists were equal, Acrobats and Hunters were equal, as were Cons and Farmers. Who was to say one was better than the other? One man who deemed himself royalty? Or everyone else?

In the middle of his thoughts, he felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned. Kevin. Freckled, sunkissed, Kevin, worried green eyes stared into his own blue and he pulled his hand free and continued on his way, though he could hear the crunching of Kevin's boots on grass and dead leaves.

"Edd, what's this all about?" He asked, adjusting the harness in which his weapons would normally be attached.

"Freedom. No one is free from this hateful existence. If this is the only habitable land left for us, then why are we to live here under the tyrannous reign of a pig headed bigot? No… the taxes are unfair, the law against homosexuality is unfair, the caste system is unfair… if my crimes and Martin's were equal then why am I alive? Why am I shown pardon just because of my caste? It's not right."

"I'm with you on that, but declaring war on the King is suicide. I'm worried you've done something you can't take back."

"I don't want to take it back. I want to lead a revolution. Clean air, clean minds. I want to feel as free as I am. While I'm given so much more than others, I feel just as trapped as the Cons and the Worms. We are all equals. If anyone says otherwise then they are against me." Edd kept his voice flat, serious, opening the large steel door to his house and closing it once Kevin had come in behind him.

"I understand your point, Edd, but they're going to come after you now. You're not safe at all anymore." Kevin tried to reason with him.

"Good! I want them angry!" Edd retorted. "They should be scared, uncomfortable, or even mad that someone has dared to challenge them!"

Kevin sighed. "Well… if you're so adamant about this, I'll help. If you need a place to hide, my home, Nat's home, and Rolf's home are all open to you."

Edd smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you. I believe hiding with Eddy and Ed would likely bring them trouble, it'd be the first place they looked."

"Let's pack up some of your things, Rolf's house is the least likely place they'd look so we'll hide you there. We have to hurry, it'll only be a matter of time before your little performance reaches the palace."

~.~.~

"What?!" The King snapped, face red with anger and his fists tightly clenched so that the palms of his hands had crescent shape marks on them. "Someone dare's oppose me?! I want him dead! Dead tonight! Do not fail, so help me, you'll be the one's suffering his death penalty in his place! I will not allow the people to think that they are able to just forget the laws and disrupt my kingdom!"

"Yes, your highness." The head of the guard bowed and stepped out to gather his men for the hunt.

King Eugene sighed and rested his forehead on his palm. Eventually he knew this would happen… but he didn't want it to, the longer his reign lasted, the happier he'd be. No, he'd stomp the flames of revolution out at the source, before they had time to settle and spread. Besides, in order to secure that which he strived so hard to continue, to keep secret, he needed more time. Time really was the keyword, in a world made of clockwork, time was a frequent say that no one could really deny. The Scientists tended to use it as often as pronouns. The King sighed, he really needed to relax.

He'd visit the harem, it'd be a wonderful venture, as the women that lived there really had no choice but to love on him and treat him as a god. All but three of them were so obedient. Sarah, Nazz, and Jourdon, they all seemed to care less, even think of him in such disgust! You'd think they'd love to be in his company! Sarah came from a family of Worms! Though she had the abilities of an Acrobat. Nazz would have ended with the Cons, but had the agility of an Acrobat , purely because of her ability with fabrics, and Jourdon might have ended in the Hunter's if she so desired, but was found, again, with the Worms. All lower class women, the entire harem was made of them, women whose families could no longer pay the taxes and in return gave their children for service. He had a few males that became slaves, not that he saw them much at all, besides their drop off.

As he thought he found himself at the door, pushing curtains back and stepping in, immediately there were women clinging to him and all his stress faded with cockiness taking its place. The usual suspects sitting in the corner as they didn't seem to care he'd come along. It just made him angry, he cleared his throat and with their sighs they stood, sitting closer and continuing their meaningless conversation on home.

"Ladies? Care to share with everyone else?" He spoke and they quieted, Joudon tying her hair back, Sarah getting hers braided by Nazz. They all seemed to be indifferent.

"I can't have one day can I?" He sighed, an over-dramatic tone to his voice. "And my day has been stressful… apparently one of the Scientists desires a change in the law… I want to help him, you see, but he won't listen to reason… Perhaps you three can assist me?" He asked, shooing the other women away. "You know him, after all."

They stopped and looked.

"Yeah, like you'd help anyone but yourself." Nazz huffed.

"I would! I just don't know how to talk to him, he seems to just be afraid of me… is there someone I can speak with to possibly grab his attention?" Eugene tried.

They were suspicious and shook their heads. "Not that we know of." They said in unison. Their readiness pissed him off and he stood.

"Tell me if you remember anything." He bid them adieu and left.

If it was the last thing he did, Eddward Vincent would die if it meant everyone he loved went first.


	3. Rogues

Within days the tales of the Mad Scientist that had gone rogue spread around the kingdom. People were whispering about the treason and the stand that was taken and more people were supportive than not. Thus a new caste was born: The Rogues. At first it seemed like a class lower than the Worms, but soon it became obvious that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, the entire kingdom wanted to know what they had to do to join the new caste that cared not for rank but instead for the person in them. Talk of this new rank was quickly prohibited, which made people want to talk about it more! But the question on everyone's mind was "Where is Eddward Vincent now?"

In truth, Eddward had spent weeks in Rolf's cellar. The place wasn't bad, and Kevin often visited, bringing food and such with him. Whatever Edd needed, Kevin would get, and Edd needed quite a bit. Drawing paper, notebooks, scrap pieces… it took a lot out of the hunter and he could only do so much without looking suspicious and would come back with bits and pieces that were helpful, but small, and Edd needed larger things. The problem was, only a mad scientist or a con could go grab those things without looking suspicious. And so… Kevin would have to be reduced to talking to someone he really didn't like.

"No!"

"Kevin, I need him!"

"I can get things for you!"

"The king will suspect you."

"I can do it!"

"Just go get him!"

"Please don't make me…"

"Go!"

"Fine!"

That's pretty much how it went… only longer, and Kevin was off to find Eddy Sampson. Unfortunately, the two had such differences that hurt their relationship to an extreme that neither was willing to fix said relationship. Neither cared enough. The hate was deep and the anger thick, even as Kevin walked up the steps to the Con's home and beat down his door.

"Get your ass out here, Dork!" He shouted.

"The hell do you want, Shovelchin?" Eddy groaned from the other side of the door.

"Double D said he needed you so get your ass out here and come on." He lowered his voice slightly.

This got Eddy's attention and he peeked out. "Seriously? After his stunt, it's not safe to even talk about the guy let alone see him. If they know that you know where he is…"

"Yeah yeah, I know, he said he needed you. Are you coming or what?" Kevin sighed, stepping back off the concrete steps.

Eddy shifted, looking around carefully. "Yeah, I'll go with ya."

While Eddy's older brother was, indeed, the king, Eddy received no benefit from him. Many speculated Eddy must've done something to displease the king, but not many knew that in reality, it was far more sad and tragic. King Eugene didn't care for his brother much, not that he didn't love him at all. No, a part of the king did care for his brother, but most of him was too consumed with the greed of riches and the lust for power. Eugene didn't want to share with kin, and so Eddy was left to rot in their natural caste as Con's. It was a sore subject, but one no one cared to mention the king for it might upset the boy. However, scorn Eddy and you could easily face the wrath of his brother and all the power he holds. Though, even Eddy couldn't save his friend from his brother now, if Edd was found… then it was over.

Rolf's cellar was colder than usual and when they got there, the first thing Eddy could do was complain. Not that it lasted long, Kevin swatted the back of his head and got him to shut up. Edd stood and greeted his friend with the kind, warm smile he usually had and a small hug.

"I'm glad you came… I really do need your help, Kevin can't acquire the parts I need for my newest machine and it's important that I get these parts quickly…" Edd tried to emphasize his point, but it seemed Eddy didn't quite understand.

"Are you crazy? You've already upset big bro, do you really need to make things worse for yourself? Do you know what you've done?! They're calling you the creator of a new caste! A caste that doesn't care about it's king or position! They're not sure what rank to give it or anything!" Eddy seemed annoyed. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to help you with this project…"

"A new caste?" Edd frowned. "That's not what I wanted at all. I wanted no castes, equality…" He sighed. "Please help me, Eddy, I need to see this through…"

After a pause he nodded. "Fine, I'll help you with your stupid doohickey… but if I get in trouble it's your fault."

"You're the King's brother, Eddy, I doubt they'd hurt a single hair on you." Edd rolled his eyes, Kevin's snickering could be heard from the stairway.

"Not like he has much of those to begin with." Kevin teased with a cough.

"Shut up, shovelhead, at least I'm not brainless."

"Why you little-"

"Gentlemen, please, you'll cause a scene and attract the guard down here." Edd grabbed a small notepad, barely bigger than his hand. "Everything I need is in here, bring them in slowly over time so no one gets suspicious. I want this project completed by the end of the month."

Eddy snatched it and flipped through. "Gotcha, but what's in it for me? There's gotta be something."

Double D groaned. "I'll help you build something that'll bring more and more money in so you don't have to go junkyard digging."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" He grinned. "I'll get you a part by the end of the day. Have lunkhead here meet me out by the Market, or send Rolf up there… I don't care who." Eddy waved and walked up the stairs and back out to the streets to head to his house. He'd find the parts when the streets were busy, so it wouldn't seem as strange for him to be carrying things around.

With a relieved breath, Edd sat on the small cot he'd been given. "I'm glad he agreed… with so little bribery too."

Kevin shrugged. "The guy's just greedy."

"Greedy, yes… but one of my best friends." He reminded him.

"And where am I on that spectrum?" Kevin mock complained, looking worried but exaggeratedly so.

Edd grinned. "The bottom."

"I feel so loved."

The two laughed, Kevin taking a seat next to him. The room was full of old clockwork pieces that were too broken to work for Edd's project or not the right size. Everything was a goldish brass, rusted and left to wither from the memories. Once the two boy's laughter had subsided, Kevin spoke up.

"You're crazy… brilliant, but absolutely crazy… but I think without that stunt you pulled, no one would be talking and thinking how they are now… You've made a real difference. Everyone thinks you're some hero, especially after you just disappeared."

"Thank you, Kevin, I appreciate the sentiment." Edd smiled.

"No problem, man. Whatever you do, I got your back. Promise." Kevin grinned and stood. "It's about time I should head out. I'll see you in the morning, Double Dweeb." He waved and climbed up the stairs.

~.~.~

Why hadn't the found him yet?! How slippery could one boy possibly be?! He needed to abolish this threat to his reign before anyone else got any idea's… but the question was, how could he draw him out? As far as he knew, the boy had no close family… but hurting his friends might upset Eddy as well, and the whining that would come from that just would not do. He only had one idea, one small idea, and it was a long shot but it might just get him out.

Wasn't Nazz one of his friends after all? Oh this'd work perfectly, no one'd get hurt besides the scrawny Rogue, and he might just get something more out of this too! He stood from his throne and quickly walked back to the harem, demanding the guards drag Nazz out.

"What the hell, dude?! What's the big idea?!" She yelled. "Let go!"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. You need to get ready." He smirked.

"Ready for what?"

He paused, this sickening grin taking over his face. "Our wedding."


	4. Pang

The announcement of the King's engagement left everyone stunned. First, they all happened to know that none of his harem had chosen to be there. The people's hearts went out to Nazz's family. When Kevin found out... he was livid. If you could take the rage Eddward felt previously and double it, you'd have Kevin's reaction. And no matter what he did, Eddward couldn't calm Kevin down. It was painful to watch, painful to hear him talk about it. As long as he'd known Kevin, he'd known him to be in love with the blonde. So when this news came out, Edd really couldn't say he was surprised with Kevin's reaction, but still... somewhere in him there was this pang of an unknown feeling. As reliable as the brass clock tower in the centre of town, Edd would stay by his side, all the while pondering what this strange feeling was. Listening to Kevin rave, sometimes drunk off his ass, sometimes so sober he said things that he never meant. Most of all, he wanted to get Nazz out of there.

When Kevin stopped visiting Edd in Rolf's basement, the boy began to worry. Days passed and still no word from the red headed Hunter. The pang in his chest grew, hurting with each passing day and he wondered idly if he was sick. Eddy kept visiting, bringing with him items Edd had asked for. The newest device was much more violent than his air purifier... but when preparing for war, one doesn't show up with roses abound. Yet still his work was hindered for a month, worrying about Kevin and where the boy possibly could have gone.

Finally, the project was complete, the gears meshed perfectly, the steam vent functioned without breaking, it served as a brick breaker, slamming through almost any substance that was stationary. Wood, brick, even weaker metals weren't immune. But of course in his success, only terror filled him.

Kevin had been found.

At first, when Eddy told him he was there, he was confused, Eddy actually sounded frantic, had the Con done something to upset him. The question was soon answered, Kevin was carried down by Rolf and Ed, battered and bloody, his entire left leg missing off his body. The brass armor plating had been torn off his torso piece, an article worn by Hunters to protect them. The green shirt torn open and the word 'Rogue' crudely carved into his chest. Edd couldn't breathe. Why? Why was it that anyone he cared for got hurt?

The moment he thought that, his body went cold. Cared? Was that the pang? The feeling of warm wonder that ultimately made him dread and cold with terror? He had no time to think about it, he had to help. The bloody cloth was removed, shards of his shattered brass torso piece embedded in skin, the other males left Edd to remove them, standing close by, as Double D was the one who'd be more likely to remove them without causing further damage. Someone had made a tourniquet out of rubber around the stump that was his leg, to be completely honest, the only way he could think of to stop the bleeding was to grab the blowtorch off his desk.

"What happened?!" Edd asked, eyes wide.

"...Went for Nazz..." Kevin's voice was broken, a wisp of what it once was.

Edd was quiet for a while, thinking over his next course of action. "Y-you're going to have to hold him down..." He swallowed, looking at the other three men in the room. Ed and Rolf moved to keep him still, grabbing his arms, Kevin looked horrified, questioning what was going on. No one answered.

"You too, Eddy." Double D was getting more frantic, the short boy agreed, moving silently over.

The moment the flame touched the stump, Kevin was screaming, masculinity be damned, begging for him to stop because it hurt so bad. He didn't stop until he was sure that he'd be okay, he'd had to be extremely wary of how close the flame was to him, knowing that too much would damage his skin forever. Unfortunately, pain caused him to black out.

There was silence for a long, long time before Edd finally stood and grabbed the device he'd made.

With a shaky, low voice he spoke, averting his face from the other boys. "Take care of him... make sure he'll be okay... I'll be back."

"Wait! Double D what if you get caught out there? Big bro won't listen to me if I asked him to spare ya..." Eddy tried to discourage him from leaving, but Double D said nothing as he stepped up the stairs and out of the Farmer's house.

The pang grew stronger.

~.~.~

"What do you mean someone's broken in?! How?! This place is solid concrete!" Eugene swore at the guard who'd come to alert him of the breech.

"W-we aren't sure, we can't find him now! One of my men says they saw him and identified him as that Rogue Mad Scientist."

Eugene stopped, face turning red, heated by fury. "Then find him! Find him! I want him alive!" He hissed, storming off to try and locate the traitor himself. Though rage clouded his mind, he didn't stop to think that perhaps the boy had come for his bride, for his friends. This is exactly where Edd had gone to, leaving holes in walls with his device, the machine whirred, steam leaving through designated ports, the overheating gauge was still in the green. He used it sparingly, not wanting to call attention to himself. He peeked through doors and around corners, making his way to the decorated room where all the girls were. When he found it, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god it's Double D!" Sarah's voice was shrill, calling over the other girls surprised gasps. Jourdon and Sarah stepped up to him, grinning.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Jourdon asked.

"I'm trying to find Nazz... are you two okay?" He frowned. "I can take you two with us but I came here for her."

"Why's that? Not that it's a bad idea, just... why her specifically?" Sarah asked.

"... First off, it was announced she was supposed to get married to the King." This fact seemed to stun not only the two girls in front of him, but every girl around him. "Second, Kevin tried to get her... he's been hurt sufficiently enough that I fear for his life."

"She was taken out of the room... but... we don't know where." Jourdon frowned.

"It seems this has turned into quite the rescue mission..." He gestured for them to follow. "If you ladies here would like to come with me, you're all more than welcome."

Nearly everyone of them got up to follow. A few stayed, likely out of fear, but this time, it was their choice to stay.

"Jourdon, can you lead these girls out of here? I trust you'll be able to fight back enough." Edd asked, hoping she could defend them.

"Not if guards find us..." Jourdon frowned.

"Alright..." Edd took the machine to the wall, bursting one hole after another, the girls following behind him until they reached the outside. It was an instant flood for freedom, running and racing about the grass and enjoying the sun.

"Take care of them..." Edd looked worried.

"We got this, you go find Nazz." Jourdon grinned.

He nodded, the guards would follow the noise, so the girls would have to leave soon. He went back to hiding in shadows as he searched around, whispering sharply the name of his friend in hopes she might hear. As if the biggest cliche weren't enough for him, Edd finally heard her reply in the tallest tower of the castle.

"Double D? Is that you?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god... I'm here to get you out."

"You can't! After what they did to Kevin... and with the King after your head..."

He burst a hole in the wall. "I think we'll be sufficiently out of here before he can discover us. Kevin's alive in case you were worried about his wellbeing."

"Thank god for that." She sighed, tucking blonde hair behind her ear. "So how are we getting out? With that thing?" She frowned.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"... Nope."

"Well, then let's leave this wretched place." He grabbed her hand and the two bolted down spiraling stairs, it was chaos, especially when guards were chasing them. They finally made it to the hole he'd made earlier with the other harem women.

"Go! They're waiting with the Farmer!" He shouted, shoving her away. He hoped she understood who he was talking about. "I'll be out soon!" He watched her hesitate before she ran.

The guards were around him shortly after, he was about ready to give up, but the image of Martin flashed before his eyes. He had to finish this for him... this device wasn't meant to be used as a weapon, but...

Unleashing the device on the men proved more satisfying than he'd thought... watching the metal connect with them, sending them flying in the air to the walls and hearing the muffled cries that came with head trauma. He was smart, but now the "mad" in Mad Scientist was showing and he had no intent to stop it until he was free.

But there was too many of them.

Too many for his machine to knock away, and he was crushed in a dogpile, bodies packing him down so he couldn't move. Once the device had been confiscated, the king stepped forward, that same, sick grin on his face as he messed with Eddward's machine.

"We'll be needing more of these, Xavier." He sneered, handing the device over to the scientist to the side. The tall, black haired boy looked sort of dead and nodded silently.

"It'll be easy... I'll have the plans by tomorrow."

"Xavier! She's safe! Your sister is safe!" Edd tried to win him back, but the king spoke quickly.

"And she will only stay that way if you keep doing as you're told. Wouldn't want dear Jourdon pulled back to the harem now would we?"

Edd couldn't believe this. It was over, he could practically hear the plans for his execution waiting in the wings. As the guards carried him off, he couldn't fight, not just because they were stronger, but because he didn't know what to do if he did escape. It was over, he was done now... The dungeon was as black and blank as his mind.


	5. Always Another

"Eddward Marion Vincent, first and only son of Peter Harold Vincent, you are found guilty of the crime of treason against the crown. Do you deny these charges?"

Bitterly, Edd replied. "No."

"Then as decreed by the crown, your sentence is execution."

No one was surprised, no one could say a thing, not even him. It was over, his little rebellion would cost him his life and strengthen the image of the King's power to the people. He'd failed Martin, he'd failed himself, and he'd failed the country.

"The date of your execution is the first of next week, your beheading will be publicized and you will not be granted a proper burial despite your status in the caste systems." The makeshift judge was nothing more than a squire, fed lines that fell from the king's lips and spat back out, regurgitated to enforce the idea that the King was invincible to people's attempts to take him down.

Hands bound behind his back, chains rattling around his neck, the rusted steel cutting into his fair skin, he was pulled up on his feet and led off back to the cells he once lived in with the locks that bolted with gears and heavy brass slots that was not movable by one man alone, especially not someone like him, he was a builder, not a lifter. His strongest muscle was his brain, and cliches aside, his brain wouldn't move the bolt or unlock the door. The cell was empty, metal paneling on the floors and walls were discoloured from one another, the cold metal making the room colder than it had first looked, the only light was from a small, barred window up high at least ten feet above his head, and the window was barred so even then no one could get him out. He'd seen the prints for these cells and knew all too well how utterly inescapable they could be. He was chained to the wall, heavy metal on his wrists, ankles, and neck, tethering him to the floor. It seemed overkill for someone as small as him, but Double D was sure it'd been done so the King would know he'd suffer more. For days he was made to suffer, being dragged out of his cage and sat in front of the King. Xavier was at his side but the taller male seemed disinterested, staring off into the stars while the King tormented Edd with how Martin had pleaded for his life, begged for Edd's, destroying him even more. Soon, Xavier didn't show up anymore, and with only two days to his execution, Edd was starting to feel dead as well as know he'd be dead. The path of mental torment was too heavy for him to bear and he no longer could take it.

When the guards came to drag him to the public arena, where executions and other public punishments were carried out, he didn't fight. His eyes were empty and his limbs heavy. The sky was clouded with smog, but with thunder off in the distance it seemed to be the most appropriate way to go out... in tears. The weak smile that crossed his face, using the rain to mask tears. Though if you asked him the reason he was crying... he couldn't actually answer. Whether fear or failure... he couldn't feel it anymore. He was led up onto the platform, the arena was piled high, reminiscent of the old roman coliseums, people were packed to see him, he'd never seen so many of them in there. Most people chose to stay away from the violence. Had he really gained so many supporters?

"At this time, the guilty party may say their last words." Came the voice.

Edd laughed, silencing everyone. "It's funny... sorry... are my words really the last ones if they live on in others?" He looked up at everyone. "My goal was not just rights for those who dared to love those the law deemed as wrong... my goal was for the equality of everyone. Most of you have only heard of the case... Martin Shoar... Dead, convicted of the crime of homosexuality. Even fewer were aware that I was the lover, the reason he was killed... but why was my punishment so lenient? If he died, shouldn't I have gone with him? The truth is, the King has no real spine. He can only use violence, not his words, and hides behind guards and fists rather than confront the problem. The King wants me dead for daring to question his rule, for even suggesting he was wrong. What he doesn't realise... is that if I die, someone else s only going to take my place, continue my work, someone will always step up to speak for those who won't. Killing me doesn't stop ideas from flowing!" Cheering could be heard and the King barked orders at the guards to kill him already. He was shoved down over a stone, while everything in this place was made from clocks and gears, the King had always preferred a messier death than a machine could provide. The ax was raised and he closed his eyes, ready to feel the blade on his skin. The gasps of a thousand people met his senses instead. The blade didn't come down and he looked up.

"K...Kevin?" His voice was lost. How was he here?! How was he walking?! Examination revealed a false leg made with polished steel. The redhead looked back at him, having shoved the executioner out of the way and stealing the ax he'd previously held high above his head. After the shock had passed, the King called the guards on them and, wasting no time, Kevin gripped Edd's upper arm, still bound by cords and leather. It was awkward to run like that, but he didn't have time to think about it, and acted how his body told him to compensate for the lack of balance.

"Where are we going?!"

"We can't go back to Rolf's... they'll search there now that they know I'm involved." Whipping Edd around corners and through passageways, they finally managed to shake the guards.

"Then where can we go?"

"... this way." Kevin refused to answer, pulling Edd along the dark, narrow passage to a curtain on the wall. He crawled in, dragging the hesitant Edd in behind him.

To his surprise, the other side of the wall was a door, big and thick with a sliding slot on the top, and no handle on the front. He knocked, the slot opened a moment and then the door did. Xavier stood on the other side.

"Took you damn long enough. I was beginning to worry he died and you weren't gonna show up anymore." He sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Kevin glared. "Just help me get these things off him." He tugged at the cord, making Edd wince.

"Are you sure this is safe? Xavier works for the King..." Edd asked quietly.

"I owe you for saving my sister." Xavier replied, picking dirt from under his nails. "So I built Kevin a new leg and sent him off, you can stay here, the King won't look for you here, he thinks he has my loyalty."

Kevin kept tugging and trying to break the cord, only resulting in Edd's wrists bleeding. "I don't think pulling is going to work, Kevin, perhaps try a knife."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Moron..." He muttered, smirking at Kevin's glare. The black haired man flicked a small blade open from the cuff on his wrist, slicing through the cord.

"Thanks..." Edd rubbed his bloody, sore wrists. "Where are we?"

"A bunker I built." Xavier replied as if he were performing some mundane, tedious desk work for the King rather than help a convicted traitor escape. "It connects up to my home and is only accessible from my basement, they won't find you here. So next time please plan your little rebellions more carefully, you're running out of homes to live in."

"Would you can it you pretentious piece of shit?!" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin this is his home, don't be rude." Edd reminded him.

"Yes, Kevin, it'd be a shame if the King found out." Xavier taunted.

"You want me to put up with this asshole?!" Kevin nearly whined.

"Yes! You've been a great help to me and I think I need you to continue being so. So please don't make him angry, if you're gone I can't get the help I need."

"...Fine..." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Thank you."

"If you need parts, there's spares in the storage closet." Xavier gestured around. "You can come out of the bunker after ten, that's when the guards rounds usually stop, and if you need something, pull that cord there and my sister should bring you what you need." He gave a distant wave and disappeared.

"Is it just us here?" Edd asked.

"Yeah... after Nazz got free she came to see me and her parents welcomed her home... Ed took Sarah home, Rolf is now under surveillance, and Eddy... it didn't take the King long to figure out what he was doing... the runt has disappeared."

"Oh no... this is all my fault..." Edd covered his face, sitting on a beat up blue couch against the wall.

"The thing is, Double D, everyone wanted to help... so none of us regret doing it." Kevin tried, sitting next to him.

"Because of me you've lost a leg. Eddy's missing... Rolf has no freedom..."

"Because of you, Ed and Xavier have their sister's back and Nazz is free. Because of you, Rolf is being handed food daily, when he couldn't always tell where the meal would come from. Because of you I..." He stopped. "Besides, Eddy can handle himself well enough. Don't give up on this... you're winning and Eugene knows that."

"... I guess you're right." Edd sighed. "I feel so horrible though... especially with your leg and the scars..."

"Scars? Oh... you mean this one." He put his hand over his chest, the memory of seeing the bloody carved word 'rogue' in his flesh flashed before Edd's eyes. "I wear it proudly." He grinned, sending Edd for a loop. "After all, it looks pretty badass and after girls see it they go crazy." His grin became sort of hazy, like he was lost in thought. Edd's gaze dropped to his feet. Women... right.

"I'm glad that it's helped you so much." He laughed dryly. "After all, what's a guy without a girl on his arm?" He smiled.

"You." Was the simple reply.

Edd wasn't sure how he was meant to take that. "Excuse-"

"And if you ask me, you're pretty great." Kevin stood. "I'm exhausted... still not used to running. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"I-I... okay..." Edd was sure his face was heated but why?! Something as small and simple as that made him dizzy! Was it because it was a compliment, or because Kevin said it? Patting his own cheeks in an attempt to reduce the colour, he laid out on the couch and fell asleep


	6. Acrobats

**Longest chapter I've written! Woohoo! This one was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sick of hiding, fearing, and waiting, Edd had had enough of this. His work was being hindered by hiding away, trying to think up a new device... no perhaps his creations weren't enough for this job. But words could be. He tried time and time again to record his thoughts on tape, so they could get out, be played and passed on but... the camera would turn on and he'd be stuck for words and stutter his way through. The tape would then be wiped clean or replaced. Polished wood and a crank on the side, the lense was tinted green. Edd started it up, awkwardly turning the crank on the side to record. He stopped abruptly, sitting back and sighing. This wouldn't get easier. Who was he to create a sermon of sorts? Who'd put it out there? What could he say? He wasn't good at planning words, only saying them with spontaneity that enraged the crown. As far as the public knew, he was well spoken, smart, and ready to fight, but...

He was scared, half the time he wondered what he was doing, if he'd really made the right choice. Other times he thought back on his week as a prisoner, wondering if the King's words had been true... had Martin really begged for his life? Was the reason Edd was alive because of him? He doubted it, Eugene wasn't merciful enough to spare someone, just because someone else pleaded for them. Edd's mind wandered to this war he'd begun. Kevin told him that the air purifier that he'd made to clear up the smog made from the industrial buildings had been destroyed. Edd wasn't surprised, it was the device that he'd used to start all this, by creating a dramatic change in environment, he hoped to spark revolution. In truth... Edd wasn't sure how to win this, he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to fight. Every friend he had was now being affected, everyone had been hurt by the King, none of this was just about Martin's dream anymore... no... no this kingdom needed freedom. But who would rule once Eugene was dethroned? Edd certainly didn't want to...

"Something eating you?" Kevin's voice rang, an apple in his hand. He bit down, excess juice falling down his chin.

"Heh... running a revolution is stressful." Edd replied with a dry laugh. "I'm not sure what to do now."

"I thought you were going to preach or whatever."

"I hardly consider voicing my opinion 'preaching'." He used air quotes to emphasize his point. He draped an arm over his eyes and sighed. "Maybe this was hopeless from the start."

"It's only hopeless if you tell yourself it is." Kevin replied, swallowing his bite and taking another.

"You try running this... this one man stand... do people even believe in me anymore? What's going on out there? I don't know if what I'm doing is even changing anything."

"People believe in you. Every small appearance has its impact. I'm not able to go out often, with all the guards, but every time I do, there's whispers everywhere. People are starting to question the crown. You are doing something, whether or not you know it."

Edd sat back up. "Really?"

Swallowing another bite, he nodded, wiping the juice on his ersatz leather sleeve. "It really is a sight to see. They need something to hold onto."

"... Kevin, I think I have an idea. If we can find a way into the broadcasting tower..."

Kevin's face lit up. "That's the spirit. But you'd have to be careful... hmm... it's across town too..." He chewed another bite, thinking carefully. "We need to keep Xavier out of the spotlight if we want to have this place, so he can't take us... we'll need a ride or a way to sneak you over."

"Nat?"

"Nah, they have him on lockdown too..." He sighed. "... I think I can find someone else who might be able to help, though..."

~.~.~

"My help?" Jimmy seemed surprised. "I don't think this is safe, you're a wanted criminal!"

"I'm aware of that, Jimmy, but you're the only one we can think of to ask." Edd tried.

"Besides, if you make something, it's not like someone's going to look at it and assume it's your work."

Jimmy flopped between two castes, the Acrobats and the Cons. Cons didn't just include the sneaky, but the merchants and those who sold goods, but because of his small size, he was often found on watch with the other Acrobats... if only he'd stop falling off high places.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt... I could make a cloak easy and it wouldn't take much time..." He frowned slightly. "And you did save Sarah... alright, I'll do it."

"Alright! Thanks man, owe ya!" Kevin grinned.

"No you really don't..." He gave Edd a once over. "I think I'm going to add a few things to it. Too... plain brown is not good enough. Too boring." He disappeared after a moment, but Kevin and Edd felt like following wasn't wanted. They waited in silence for up to thirty minutes, Edd constantly pacing and talking to himself. Once he returned he had this... burlap-textured type cloak. It was light brown with blue along the hems of the hood and the bottom. It would hide him while being lightweight enough to travel in. As if to add his own personal flair, Jimmy not only put pockets on it, but dark, green gems on the shoulders. It was obvious enough they weren't real but... still it was an oddity to see such a thing on any clothing.

"Are you sure this won't stand out too much?" Edd frowned.

"If I wasn't would I give it to you?" Hands on his hips, Jimmy frowned. "The gems can be removed easily if that's what you're worried about. I figure it'll serve as a sort of trademark, that's what I designed it for..."

"It's cool..." Kevin looked it over. "It'll be perfect. Don't be so picky."

"If you say so..." He put the cloak on. It was surprisingly warm for something so thin. "How do you hide the gems?"

Jimmy grinned and pushed down on them, they lit up briefly and suddenly, slowly, all of Edd was disappearing into nothing.

"W-what on earth?!" He shrieked from his invisible position.

"Cloaking gems. Make an easy getaway for you and they look pretty fantastic."

"Choice..." Kevin grinned.

"I stand corrected, Jimmy, thank you very much."

"Sure thing. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

Kevin wasn't sure where Edd was and told him to stay close. Feeling fingers grip his arm he began walking, giving a wave to Jimmy before they left. People stopped and stared at Kevin, a few whispering due to the mechanic leg. A few even remembered how he'd gotten it and stood tall, left hand brought to their shoulder in a salute you only saw amongst Hunters. Not a single person stopped him to ask where he was going, it was perfect. They were nearing on the broadcasting tower when they stopped, staring at the tall building.

"How are we going to get in?" Kevin asked.

"W-we only just thought of this now?!" Edd groaned, scolding himself for being careless.

"We'll have to think of something..." Kevin sighed, looking around. "We only have an hour..."

As if to mock them, the acrobats jumped from building to building, heading to and from watch towers. Wait...!

"Kevin the Acrobats!"

"What about 'em?"

"They could get in if they wanted."

"But we aren't flexible enough for that. It's not our place."

"Challenge the boundaries a little, Kevin, that's one of the things we're trying to do here!"

"How do you suggest we get in?"

Thinking for a moment, Edd noticed a disposal unit abandoned in the alley. "Go that way." He pointed, Kevin moved towards it, making sure Edd was out of sight before telling him he could turn the cloaking gems off.

"What're we doing over here?"

"Give me a sec... I don't have my tools... but a grappling device isn't difficult to build... unfortunately without my equipment it'll only have one shot..." Edd rummaged through the materials disposal unit. It wasn't like garbage, it was where the extra bits and pieces went before going into the junkyard. He found a few scraps and a broken screwdriver he could use to piece things together, and before long he had a very shabby looking grappling gun. It barely looked like it'd hold.

"We have to get on the rooftops..."

Pressing the gems and hiding Edd, Kevin nodded. "I think that building there would be perfect, it's a flat top so we'll have even footing."

Barging into someone's home was not fun, the woman of the house squealed and the children inside clapped and shrieked, running about, but they didn't have time to worry. Still, Edd's apologies rang through the halls and up the stairs until they hopped onto the roof. Edd handed Kevin the gun.

"You're stronger... just aim high and pull the trigger. A-and don't let go of me!"

Kevin snickered. "I'm not going to drop you, dweeb. He did as he was told, aiming high and firing. Edd held his breath and when the device hooked onto a ledge, he let out a deep sigh... which turned into a near scream when Kevin suddenly jumped off with him in his grasp. They flew over the guarded gates and onto a ledge just below where the hook had hit.

"W-warn me next time!" Edd breathed, and even though Kevin couldn't see it, he had one hand on his rapidly breathing chest and the other wagging at him.

"We got up here didn't we?" He pried open a window. "Now come on, we've wasted half an hour getting here!"

"Get me to the control room, if we can get there, I can cut off the King's signal and broadcast to everyone undetected."

Grunting with a nod the two began running, searching carefully, yet quickly, for the room in question. Around every corner seemed to be a guard and Edd wasn't sure if that was his chest thumping or Kevin's... Out of sight of the guards as they moved, they found the room near the top of the tower. With only five minutes to spare, Edd's fingers were a blur typing and setting up the equipment.

"I've got it!" He grinned, moving out to the camera and turning visible again.

"Ready?"

"Not at all."

The wood-brass camera flashed and the static tv behind it turned on to Eugene for a brief moment before it quickly changed to Edd. He stood there like a deer in headlights for a moment. He looked to Kevin who flashed him a smile, he couldn't help but smile back slightly.

"Ah... I'm sorry to interrupt his grace, but I believe I know what he'd tell you." Edd started. "An update on how I'm a menace, on how he's helping everyone... the usual news. But the thing is, nothing's changing. So maybe I'm a 'menace' now... but I can't fight a revolution by myself. One person can only change so much... I need your support. Things aren't as wonderful as he wants you to believe, and while you can see it yourself, the truth is... most people don't care to look. They fear that noticing the damage will hurt them, but damage doesn't have to be permanent. I want to fix this kingdom, to improve it, make it safer for everyone. I can't do it alone. This is why I do what I do. None of us are equal in this, but no one bothers to notice that the Worms look like the Mad Scientists and that the Cons are no better than the Hunters... doesn't that make everyone a Rogue? Why are we even labeling it..." He sighed. "Why is this a thing? This new caste level... and why do we need a caste to begin with? I have a friend who has the very fortune of being able to see this difference within their family. A girl whose older brother is a higher caste than she is. This may not happen often... but can you imagine being better than your mother, sister, grandmother? Fathers, brothers... it keeps them apart. They can't live close to each other, they can't shop at the same places, they can't be themselves... so why... why is that? It's dumb, they're family.

"No one is different from another person!" He continued. "Eugene uses this caste system to keep us from fighting back. If the Hunters and the Cons worked together, there'd be more usable weapons... if the Acrobats and the Worms worked together, there'd be more people watching the walls, we'd be safer. If the Farmers and the Scientists worked together, there'd be better food and more of it because it might be delivered faster. Why are we forced to stay in our places and work alone? Because if Hunters had more weapons, there might be a revolution. If people had more food, they might be strong enough to fight. If we had more people watching the walls, less of those freakish things would get in and more people would be alive. It's not just a caste system it's a checks system. Monitored population control. The pursuit of power! No one person is better than another. No one person is lesser. So why are we putting up with it?

"How many Worms have lost their hands for theft, while Hunters and Acrobats simply get fined? Just because a talent is more useful to the King does not mean the punishment should be less severe. Just because one person is less useful to the king doesn't mean the punishment should be more severe! Why should we sell our daughters, sisters, wives to the King to clear our debt? Why should we starve while he's wasting food up in his towers. Why is it we have to resort to using clockwork and brass when there's a whole world out there full of more sturdy materials? Sure it's dangerous but if you never take a risk, are you really living? I invite everyone to stand against the King. It's not yourself that matters, but how much you'll risk on other people." The power went out abruptly and the angry cries of guards and the King could be heard. Edd turned the cloaking device back on. He'd wanted to say more but there was no longer time. He beckoned for Kevin, forgetting that he wasn't visible. When the redheaded Hunter didn't come, he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out the window onto the ledge.

"How are we going to get down?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Just stay out of view." Edd replied.

Down below there were a few people who were in awe, pointing up at Kevin on the ledge. The guards looked up, guns at the ready.

"Run!" Edd shouted, Kevin bolted along the edge, his balance was much better than Edd's and he was able to move faster. It was then Edd's point made more sense to him than ever. No one is more special, if Kevin was a Hunter and able to run on roofs and ledges like an Acrobat, then why was he more important than them? Because he could shoot a gun or catch fifty fish in a day?

After running from open fire, bullets making sounds close by, Edd cried out, his ankle had been grazed. It wasn't enough to stop him from moving, but enough to make him slow down significantly.

"Dammit..." Kevin reached for him, luckily grabbing his shoulders and turning the cloaking device off. The cries down below were louder, surprised by this magical appearance. Kevin loaded Edd onto his back and kept searching for the ledge with the grappling hook on it. If they could just climb down it... There! It was one ledge lower and Kevin lowered him down, making sure he wasn't going to fall off the black building if he let go. They had to move quickly, the guards had to reload their guns. No one said it was efficient. Grabbing Edd and then the rope, he swung down, moving faster than he would have liked but he braced his fall with the mechanical leg so he wouldn't break his other ankle. Something in the leg sprang loose and made it awkward to run, but he managed anyway. Edd once more on his back, they ran, dodging through alley ways while guards and people screamed after them. They turned the corner and were pulled into a building before they could blink and the guards ran passed as the blinds on the corner building were pulled.

They breathed heavily, Edd looking for their saviour met people they never ever thought they'd get help from. Three women standing in the darkened room, with Edd unable to get up and run, and Kevin's leg breaking quickly (sure he could walk but running would just break it faster), there was little chance of escape. Kankers. It had to be Kankers. Three Acrobats with a side store and all three grinning down at them.

"It's good to see ya again, Cupcake~" Marie's nasally voice accompanied by a curl of her lips sent cold shivers down Edd's spine.

"Please refrain from calling me that..." His meek request went unheard.

"And he's brought a friend! How thoughtful." Lee's masculine voice was the next to be heard.

"I thought we didn't have time to flirt." May spoke up.

"Yeah. We don't." Marie sighed, arms folding.

"Would you freaks leave us alone?" Kevin scowled.

"Oh relax." Marie spoke up again. "We're not gonna do anything..."

"Yeah! We saw you on the TV and thought we'd lend a hand." Lee grinned.

"We have a tunnel into the sewer!" May seemed proud of that fact. "You can get out that way!"

"A-ah! Thanks!" Edd stood, leaning on one side so he wouldn't hurt his ankle.

"We can't go with ya, but we can point you in the right direction. Where're you headed?" Lee asked.

Edd thought for a moment. "The market place." From there it'd be easy to get to Xavier's hole in the wall.

"That's an easy one! You just take the main tunnel aaaaall the way down until you hear a lot of people talkin'!" Marie added.

"It's the one with the huge grate on it!" May nodded.

The three girls helped the boys off the floor once more and led them to a back room where there was, indeed, a hole in the floor. The thing itself looked cartoonish, like someone had ripped it open like paper, but they wouldn't complain. They crawled down, Edd scowling and muttering to himself.

"Get back up on my back... if you step into this water your cut could get infected..." Kevin offered, lowering himself.

Though Edd was taller, it was still difficult to climb up on him, but he managed, hanging on tightly.

"Are you going to carry me around all the time?" He teased.

"I dunno, do you want me to, Princess?" Kevin retorted with a smirk.

"Goodness, taking a page from Nathan?"

"Why not? It's not like he's here to hear it."

"I dunno... he does seem to show up just about everywhere."

"Asshole's a fuckin' ghost I swear."

"Language Kevin."

They walked on in silence, the only sound was Kevin sloshing through dirty water and the occasional dripping. Overhead there were grates, most of them small, but they filtered light through. Sometimes you could see someone walking over them. There were creatures there too. Large rats and other smaller monsters that had come in from outside the wall. Nothing too dangerous though.

"Hey... Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me... I wouldn't be able to do any of this if it wasn't for you..."

Kevin let out a single chuckle. "Heh... no problem, dork."

It was quiet again, Kevin's pace making him calm down from their rather stirring day. He hummed softly and could feel Kevin starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just cute."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, dorko."

"B-but that's..."

"Don't look too far into it. It's a compliment. Is it suddenly not allowed for me to say nice stuff to you?"

Edd stayed quiet after that. _Yes... it isn't allowed... because if you say things like that, I might fall in love with you._


	7. Code

While the stunt had let him talk to the population, the matter remained that simply spreading word wouldn't change this place. How he was supposed to do this without an army was beyond him. When they had so few people in the inner circle, and Eddy gone after the King took him... Edd sighed, falling on the bed Xavier had put down in the bunker, a knock at the frame had him sitting up.

"Kevin? What is it?" He sighed, laying back down.

"You just looked upset, I figured I'd see if you were okay." He replied, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I'll be fine... I'm just stressed."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "What for? You completely scored with yesterday..."

"Because words don't change an entire government system. They just make him angry. We're going to need to actually do something if we want to see change."

"You're talking about gathering an army..." Kevin's eyes went wide.

"We're going to need one... but the problem is, how are we supposed to get everyone together?" He sighed.

"You? You are condoning violence?"

"We can't do this without it, as mad as that makes me..."

"Well... what if we created a code? We have a following already, so if we got a code passed around, then we could easily rally people up." He offered.

"That's not a bad idea." Edd grinned. "What kind of code, though?"

"Let's change some words to other words. Like instead of King, we use Pig or something."

"That's rude... and it sends the wrong message."

"Mule? He's stubborn..."

"I still think that's too horrible."

"Beast."

"... That could work..."

"How is that better?!"

"It has a certain elegance to it I suppose... but if we're calling people names then I suppose it's the best you can do without using a derogatory term."

"And you?"

"Why don't you come up with it?"

"Dove."

"... Why dove?"

"Peace and shit."

Edd shrugged. "Good as any. You can be a monkey."

"Hey!"

Edd laughed. "I'm kidding. What do you want to be?"

"Bear."

"Alright then."

Working on their code, chatting along and laughing at things they'd call other things... it occurred to Edd that they'd never been so friendly before. Even though they were stuck together like this he didn't think that it'd be so nice. Kevin had always been cruel, especially in the days before the explosion. He remembered playing with everyone... he remembered being loathed by most people he knew, aside from Ed and Eddy. When the explosion hit everyone was scattered and Ed, bless the poor soul, had been damaged so much that he hadn't spoken since. Eden... that's what this place was called, but... Edd wasn't too sure how this place came about. This was all humanity had left, right? The only place people were alive because outside the wooden walls they'd built stood monsters, warped by the radiation. They were constantly repairing the thing too... Edd remembered their entire group wandering together, having lost their families in the heat or to monsters, until they came across people in wagons. They invited the children to go with them... wait...

Was Eddy's brother always the King? He seemed to be when they got there... or maybe not? He tried to remember, but there was a fuzz in his mind that took it out of him. He couldn't grasp the memory...

"Was... was Eddy's brother always the king?"

"Huh?"

"Was Eugene always the King?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I remember coming here... but I don't remember who... started this place..."

"Why does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't, but I can't seem to remember..."

"How did you get here anyway?"

"Huh?" Edd was confused. "I rode with you guys on the wagon, remember?"

"... Edd you weren't in the cul-de-sac when the explosion reached us."

"What are you talking about?! I remember-"

"You were on a trip with your parents."

This was getting weird. Why did they remember two different things? He tried to think harder, but for the life of him he couldn't remember being gone.

"And I don't think Eugene was the King when I got here but... ah... I don't remember who it was, hell I don't think we ever got to know. They weren't in power long, and they gave it up to him I believe." Kevin scratched his head. "Yeah, that's about it. I think someone else would be better to ask."

"Xavier?"

"No... I don't think anyone was allowed inside the palace."

That was incredibly strange. Who'd give up power to Eugene? The man didn't exactly come across as a good candidate for leadership. Edd could remember just standing around the guy used to give him chills. Eugene wouldn't have been good at coordinating a kingdom either. It'd have to be someone who had enough acquaintances to gather up people and spread the word about a new haven for humanity; and an amusement employee with antisocial tendencies was not that person. So who created Eden? And Why give power to Eugene?

~.~.~

The dungeons were dank and dark and cold. Light rarely visited this stone prison beneath the dirt, riddled with rats and festering with fecal matter. Chains rubbed his wrists raw, Eugene had made sure that his precious little brother wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Nor would he have visitors.

Suddenly the flame from a torch entered Eddy's vision and he blinked, it was bright, but then everything was down there. Eugene walked along. He came down every so often to give him food and chat about how he'd handle his friend when he finally got him.

"He's disappeared again, I can't imagine where... we've checked the sewers any friends he had have had their homes ransacked..."

"He's going to remember." Eddy spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Remember? You had me keep him from remembering. But if he remembers it's on you and he might fight harder."

"Please... fight with what? You said he wouldn't dream of hurting anyone."

"If he finds out you're the one that killed his parents..."

Eugene snickered. "Let him come to me then, I'll kill him and his little friends."

"C'mon Bro, he's being an idiot, just let it go."

"I would but he's attracted so much attention... if people think they can rise up, then my power is threatened."

"Like you threatened his?"

"Please, he wouldn't have been a good King either, the boy's too wishy washy."

"At least he wouldn't treat family like crap."

"Shut up, pipsqueak, I'm being nice by feeding you. Besides, the former Prince won't know what hit him when production is done... soon no one will be able to question me."

He stood and left his poor little brother down in the cold darkness.


	8. Forget

"I'm still unclear as to why I can't tell my friends that we're living here and that you've made it as our rulers..." Edd frowned. He was certain his parents had their reasons but he was still not sure as they had not appropriately elaborated for his understanding.

"Don't you want your friends to treat you the same?" His mother asked, looking up from her book.

"While that would be wonderful, can't I tell Ed and Eddy?" As much as he understood retaining anonymity, he was still a teenage boy and he wanted to show off, even just a little.

"I suppose it'd be okay if you told them, but they need to be quiet about it. Your father thinks it'd be better to keep peace if less people know who we are. Besides, you have other friends yeah? And they should continue treating you the same."

The other kids from the cul-de-sac... they weren't friends really. They were mostly nasty to him, which was another reason he wanted to tell them. It was like a war in his head. Remain responsible as his parents desired or demand respect and get the bullying to stop. Hesitantly, he agreed to his mother's wishes and didn't tell anyone outside of Ed and Eddy.

Edd couldn't complain, things were better now, and with seeing his parents everyday, it didn't get so bad. To his surprise, the kids from the cul-de-sac weren't so rude to him after this global catastrophe. He assumed the impact had shaken them. At first he worried about them all, knowing they were still out there. As they slowly, one by one, came into Eden, his fears dissipated and he was just glad to see everyone alive. With the Kaide's to be the last from their home to enter Eden, he felt this weight lift off him and thus the previous conversation began.

The happiness didn't last long, though.

The problem with anonymous royalty is that you didn't keep guards, you had maybe a few close friends. So, up in the tower, it took them by surprise when Eugene and a few of his deviant friends burst in and started destroying everything. There was a loud, booming crash and one of his parents close friends came up to tell them that they were under attack. The funny thing was, no one on the outside knew or even looked like their lives had been disturbed. Edd's mother looked upset, looking at her husband and waiting for him to come up with a solution as she couldn't find any. His father had said nothing and walked out of the room briskly.

"Eddward..." The worry on his mothers face aged her and he could feel her panic rising in him as well. "Eddward hide. I don't think this is going to end well... I want you safe." She ushered him to the wardrobe on the far side of the room, he didn't have much time to protest before he was shoved in, the wooden doors closed almost completely, save a single crack. You'd think at sixteen he'd be just fine to stay with them. He wasn't a child. Yet even still his reverence for authority took hold and he stayed in place, watching the next set of events unfold.

His father was thrown back into the room, Eugene and his friends gathered around. The traditional 'what do you want' speech unfolded, with the answer being power and riches that no longer meant anything in this broken world. That's when Eugene surprised Edd and his knowledge of human thought process.

"I want the world." That may not have been the surprising part, but it definitely piqued his curiosity. "I plan to become god."

That wasn't possible... was it? Even if there was a god watching over everyone, how would Eugene plan to match that kind of power? He was only human. The man was far from godly or even heroic. Wasn't god supposed to be loving?

Before any other questions rose, he watched in horror as one of Eugene's friends raised a gun, aiming it at Eddward's father's head. The trigger was pulled without a second thought. Blood splattered and he heard his mother's anguished cry. The thin boy trembled, he couldn't breathe, his throat and mouth were dry, and his eyes pricked with tears. The gun was turned on his mother and he wanted to burst out. He didn't want her dead too...! He did rush out of the wardrobe, catching the wannabe king off guard and Edd didn't make it far before one of Eugene's friends caught him. He pleaded adamantly, but it didn't stop what happened next. Time seemed to slow as he watched the bullet leave the gun and enter his mother's head, exploding her eye socket and causing her blood to hit him, her body pitching forward and landing with a soft thunk.

"Guess it's your turn, peewee." Eugene smirked.

"Big bro-! Hang on!" The familiar voice made Edd stop, and he looked over. Eddy stood in the doorway, looking just as shaken as Edd felt himself.

"Well if it ain't the pipsqueak here to save his little girlfriend." Eugene grinned, but it fell the moment he lashed out and snagged Eddy by his arm. "What do you think you're doing here, small fry?"

"I came to see my friend, d-duh..." He swallowed, trying to compose himself. "Do you really have to kill him? I mean come on, I don't think he'll be much of a threat to you... right? Sockhead's too skinny to fight you."

"Yeah sure, but what if he tells someone? That'd be a huge problem." Eugene pointed out.

One of Eugene's friends spoke up. He had this look on his face that hinted he wasn't comfortable with killing a child. "We could just erase his memory. We got that stuff from Sid, remember?"

Eugene mulled it over a moment. "Alright fine, but only cuz I don't wanna hear pipsqueak squeal about it."

Edd, however, didn't want to forget. He didn't want to think his parents were gone forever... he wanted to remember the happiness he had with them right up to this bitter end but- his mouth was forced open, the strange, lavender liquid poured into his mouth and the world blurred and went black.

Eddward woke up with a scream.


End file.
